User talk:Speedysloth
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wayward Sons Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Updated B'St page When you want to add a race/planet page, start by adding it as a category, then follow the link it creates (wikia works out that you wanted to make a page for the new race or whatever) then add THAT category page into the correct group, for example put nemians into races or Wotan into homeworlds that way you build up a nice teired structure. The initial project for me was to transcribe the bios from the main site before building on so any help there would be greatly appreciated, but if you wouldn't mind adding the right races & homeworlds to the guys (even if you don't have time to actually create the homeworld content) then it would really help with the completing of the wiki Cheers 13:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) But I would like to know how to add more sections. I can't find a button for that. I would like to add a a section to link to Character page(s), first appearance and so on. Gustaf Bengtsson 13:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I will add that one now. Any suggestions for other sections while I'm at it? Speedysloth 11:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Either there should be quick stats on homeworld, race etcetera as a section or it can be handled as categories. Tried to figure that out but it didn't come out quite right. Gustaf Bengtsson 13:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) categories vs pages I think I may have erred when I added Nemea and Nemean as categories or pages. Can you have a look? Gustaf Bengtsson 10:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC)